criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Edward Ramis
Julian Ramis was a suspect in the murder investigation of Hal Kirk in A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale), he also appeared as a quasi-suspect in Acid Digestion) and The Lake Monster, he later turned out to be the killer of Hamad Mukhailif in Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale). He was later on bailed out of jail by Vicky, and became a suspect in the murder of Bethany Copperstone in Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale), Felicia De Witt in Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) and Aaron Camper in Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale). Julian was then killed in Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details After Hamilton showed Mia a tour of Saint Teufel, they went outside, where Julian approached them saying he’d like to speak to Hamilton privately. Suddenly a bullet came out of nowhere, popping Julian’s head. Hamilton didn’t have time to solve the murder, so he called Yoyo and Bruno to help Mia during the investigation. Bruno determined that the killer must’ve shot Julian from Hamilton’s office. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Victoria Lopez. Mia, Bruno and Yoyo were shocked when they learned that their friend was the killer, and knowing she can’t play with them, Vicky admitted to killing Julian straight away, but refused to share her reasons. Vicky was shown to Hamilton, who was heartbroken and begged Vicky to tell him why she did it, where she looked at the floor and then into his eyes telling him “He knows..”. Hamilton understood what she meant, and told the trio to leave his office to speak privately with Vicky, leaving them curious and confused. Events of Criminal Case Acid Digestion After the team arrested the killer, Clay asked to talk to the player. Clay told the player that Hamad told everyone about Julian accidently killing his own best-friend, which led Julian into a mental breakdown, and he wants to talk to him right as soon as possible, but Julian ran off. After the player found Julian’s phone, Clay managed to hack it, to see which are Julian’s prefferable locations, which turned out to be his father’s deathplace. Clay tried to comfort Julian, but Julian kept blaming himself for his father and best friend’s death, saying it is all his fault, leading Clay and the player to give him space. A Head Loss Julian became a suspect after his application for joining the GrimBadgers was found. When told about the victim’s death, he was shocked, saying that he just met the victim yesterday, and he can’t believe that he died. Julian was spoken to again, after the team found a note the victim sent the victim saying: “Julian, we need TRUE men in the football field”, when questioned about it, Julian yelled at the player and Diego, telling them to get rid of it, he said that he hated the victim, and that the victim not only mocked him, but he also mocked his dead father. After the killer was revealed. Adrian asked the player and Clay to find tickets which he lost, for the GrimBadgers match which he and Ramona bought for Julian. After they found the tickets, they gave them to Julian, who was absolutely delighted and thanked is friends, and apologised for his recent attitude, he then realised he lost his lucky charm, which the player found and gave it back, where he thanked them again. Ratsputin After the investigation ended, he asked to see the player, to help him find Greg in order to show him, his medical records to join the GrimBadgers. After Greg was found, he showed Greg the records, and he told him that although he had HIV, he is allowed to participate. Dead Bombshell Julian became a suspect after Mia and the player found his phone in the crime scene. When asked what he was doing there, he said that he must have dropped his phone while helping decorate the stage. He was spoken to again, after the team saw his text messages to Hamad, where he told the victim he is dead to him recently. Mia asked him why would he sent this to Hamad, and that they thought he got over what Hamad did to him, he said he never really got over it, but pretended so they’d stop trying to comfort him. After all, he turned out to be Hamad’s killer, knowing he can’t lie to the team, he did not deny the crime, when asked if he killed Hamad because he told everyone he was a killer, he told them that no, and instead he killed Hamad because he killed his father, he later explained that when his father died, the cops found a 14 year old Hamad and one of his friends, in the crime scene, when asked what happened, Hamad told the police that Julian’s father comitted suicide, and that they tried to stop him, but he refused to stay alive, saying he brought a monster in this world. Because Hmad was known as the most innocent students in the school, Julian believed it, and felt guilty for what he did, but then Julian saw Hamad’s true colors, this made him figure out that his father’s death wasn’t a suicide, and that Hamad pushed him off the rooftop, and lied to the police about it. Julian tried to tell the authorities but they didn’t believe him, he confronted Hamad about this a few days before the student body president was announced, but he just laughed and mocked Julian’s father, telling him that his father was weak minded, and a coward. Julian couldn’t take that anymore, so he made a bomb, and inplanted it on Hamad’s glasses, setting the timer so that it blows off, at the exact time the student body president is announced. The judge sympathized with Julian, but was disgusted that he chose to kill Hamad in front of a crowd of teenagers, sentencing him to 15 years in prison, with a chance of a parole of 5 years, and considering he is a minor, he is allowed to be released in bail. Clay and the player went to check on Julian in his prison cell, to make sure if he needs anything from them. He told them that he lost a locket of him and his late father in the Biology Lab, while installing the bomb on Hamad’s glasses. After they found it, Julian thanked Clay and the victim, and gave Clay his lucky charm to remember him, and gave the player his beanie. Waste of Energy Julian became a suspect after being found at the kitchen. There Hamida started flirting with Julian, irritating Hamilton. After realizing that she is annoying Hamilton, Hamida went straight to the point, and told Julian that he is a suspect in the murder, angering Julian, due to him thinking that he is only made a suspect due to committing two murder, both of which he committed for a good reason. Julian was spoken to again, after the duo learnt that he had feelings for the victim. There he apologized for overreacting to the fact he is a suspect. Spank Her Til’ Death Julian became a suspect after Mia and Hamilton found his sweater. Julian admitted he talked with the victim, but they weren’t friends, nor enemies. Julian was later spoken to again, after the duo learnt, that the victim accused him of flirting with Alyssa for badges. The Lake Monster Diego and Hamilton went to see Julian, who told them that he suspects that Aaron is the one who’ve been killing the children. He explained his theory, by telling them Aaron often gave lustful glances at the children, and that he once caught him undressing a boy, who was old enough to change by himself. The duo found Aaron suspicious, but they couldn’t jump to conclusions, so they decided to search the lake docks for clues. After finding Aaron’s phone and unlocking it, they gave it to Clay, who revealed that Aaron have been watching child pornography, and had many photos of young girls and boys saved on his photo gallery. The duo went to confront him, where he denied being the Kinder Reaper, and considering they can’t arrest him for what he watches, the duo let him go, but not without being reported to the camp director for lustful manner toward children. Bite Him Off Julian became a suspect after his tobacco box, was found at the blue team outdoor camping site. Julian told them that the reason his tobacco box was there, was because he allowed Matthew Walker and his friends to borrow it, and experience how it feels to chew tobacco. When informed of the murder of Aaron Camper, he was delighted, and felt bad for the killer, as they have to be placed in jail, for murdering suck a horrible person. Julian was spoken to again, after the duo learnt that he planned to kill the victim, but was revealed to be innocent, as he didn’t fit two of the current attributes in the killer profile. Case Appearances *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #53 of Grimsdale) Gallery ERamisGrimsdale.png|Edward Ramis., Julian’s late father. ADiazGrimsdale.png|Ashley Diaz, Julian’s girlfriend ABustamanteGrimsdale.png|Alyssa Bustamante, Julian’s ex-girlfriend